


Let if Flow Through You [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Zuko has never bent lightning traditionally. Neither has Aang. The key word there being, “traditionally”.Zuko, and his relationship with lightning after the Comet.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	Let if Flow Through You [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaggedCliffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaggedCliffs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let it Flow Through You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218319) by [JaggedCliffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaggedCliffs/pseuds/JaggedCliffs). 



[Let if Flow Through You](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1I2MhzYuAVuKOS-A0h9LVr-PeNtK57XEy/view?usp=sharing) 13:35

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, have a great day!! stay safe ♡


End file.
